My Own Team Fortress 2 Origins
by FanMutt
Summary: This will be my own content even though Valve owns these characters. I will be using some of Valve's lore and some facts from Team Fortress 2. I will be using their real names, unless it is unknown, then I will use their voice actor's name except for Pyro.
1. Scout Introduction

Scout

I was in my baseball team; we were tied. This was gonna be our last game of the season. It was the last inning, and I was up to bat. 2 outs, and 3 chances.

I swung as hard as possible. All I heard was that beautiful sound when a baseball and metal bat clank together. Then, the crowd cheered. Everyone was standing up and cheering except a couple of people, which were obviously rooting for the other team. Some people were in suits, which I assumed that they had to go to their job after the game. It hit the wall, but was still in the out field.

I ran nonstop towards first base. I slowed myself a bit near first base, then moved left. I made it to second, then automatically went for third. They hadn't caught it, but they had it in their hands now. I was still bolting, after third base, my coach was screaming to stop, to go back. I didn't want to give up or else we may lose. The person on home base, caught it and was ready to tag me. I still didn't stop and closed my eyes. I jumped over him with instinct and hit the base below me.

I opened my eyes, still some dust floating around. I hear, "SAFE!"

I look up to the stands and see everyone cheering. I see my mom's proud face. I was happy. We gained the trophy and my team cheered, high fiving me.

We partied and ate some fried chicken at coach's house. The coach scolded me for not listening to him, but was also praising me at the same time.

"Damn Nathan, if you got out. Boy, you would know how pissed off I would've been." Our coach likes to win, but absolutely hates losing. "You won it for your team. That seemed like luck, but that was an impressive jump. You have hustle. I like that, you will make a great baseballer like your brother."

My older brothers and mother were congratulating me. My eldest brother was in baseball and had the same coach.

"Good job little guy," my eldest brother said. "Remember though, I'll always be the best."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I responded.

"Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I'm great."

We laughed it off and continued to party.

Afterwards, we went home. Our home is pretty cramped. But, I still went to sleep happily.

The next day my mom was calling me "NATHAN! Some people are here to see you!"

I went downstairs and I see some men with sleek black suits. They had ties and one of them had a black briefcase in hand.

"Hello, may we sit down."

"Ehh..." I was still a bit unsure of what was happening, "Sure. Welcome to our small apartment."

They face my mother and my oldest brother, "I would like to ask your son to join a team."

"Like a professional team." My brother spoke with his mouth open.

"Ummm. Yeah something like that." One of the men spoke.

"Do I have to try out?" I asked.

"Oh no, you are already a perfect candidate, but of course you will need some training."

The other man took out a piece of paper from his briefcase, "Sign here and you will join this team." He pointed to the bottom of the page.

"How many others will join?"

"Eight others, and including yourself, it will be nine."

"Ahh, so a full baseball team."

"Ok so write your shirt, pants, and shoe size here. And all I need are two signatures from your mom and yourself."

We both signed it quick, then they stood up and walked towards the door.

"We'll be back tomorrow to get you. Pack up your stuff and say good bye."

The next day, I packed all my stuff and said goodbye. The men in their suits came by.

"Ok so, if you would please come outside and get into the back of the limousine."

I heard my mom whisper, "Oh wow a limo, this team must be loaded."

One of the suited men got my suitcase and put it in the trunk. I got into the black limo and the other two followed. I got in and I already saw three people in there; one of them were all the way near the front. He had a mask over his face, so I couldn't see it. He was wearing some sort of gas mask. Another one was in an army type of helmet. The last one had an orange construction helmet. They just stared at me. I turned back to look at the suited men. They signaled me to go inside. I went in and sat in the back. The suited men followed. The limo started and we went off.

"Ok look, we are going to cut to the chase, that document you signed wasn't for baseball."

"WHAT!? But, you said that it was baseball."

"We never said, we just ignored the fact that you brought up baseball. But, we weren't lying that you were going to join a 9-man team."

"What type of team is this?"

"We were sent to hire the four of you. The other five you will meet soon."

"So this is the rookie." The army man said.

"Yes this is, Nathan."

Two of them came up to greet me.

"Hello rookie! I'm Rick!" The army person said in a sort of screaming, but excited voice. He shook my hand with both of his, vigorously.

"Hey partner, I'm Dell." The construction worker said.

"Hey guys, like that suited man said, I'm Nath-"

One of the suited men interrupted, "Ok, introductions aside, Nathan, you are now part of this team. You will treat them like you treat your family. You will be killing other people in this team."

My mind rushed as soon as he said this, "Whoa, wait what! I can't be killing others."

"Well too bad you will be. You signed your contract. We already have other copies and are sent to Mann Co."

I was beaten. I couldn't do anything against whatever company they are talking about. I still wondered why did they choose me. "But, why are we chosen?"

"You will find out later."

The other suited man said, "Also, sit tight, this will be a long journey. We'll be here for a while."

I couldn't do anything. So I accepted my faith.


	2. Soldier Introduction

Soldier

I just finished making my awards. I presented them to myself. I got the "Most Nazi-Kills", "Best Man in the Army", "Nobel Fucking Rekt Prize", and the "One Man Army." I put the awards on myself. They were all shining gold. I was proud of myself. I nearly cried. Now I had to get back home.

I went to the airport and there were soldiers there waiting to get on their plane. They all were going back to America. I had to buy my own plane ticket because the US Army wouldn't buy me a ticket. I rode almost alone. Many people were afraid because of this war. I can see their worried-looking faces.

I got home finally. I done my duty fine for the army. I pretty much fulfilled my life meaning. I had nothing else to do. I had to think. I just unleashed hell to Nazis. Now what? I didn't get in the actual army, so I wasn't paid for it. I need a calling. And Imma get my calling.

A few days roles by as I lazily hang around the fields. Not doing much other than shooting birds and staring at the sky. All of a sudden, a limousine came by. Two men in suits came out. One of them had a black briefcase in hand. They came to me.

"Hello Rick. We heard of your outstanding achievements of killing a lot of Nazis."

I should've worried why they knew that, but I was excited to find people that acknowledged my achievements. "Ehh…Errr.. Thank you."

"Yes, but we do realize that you weren't in the army, so if you are interested, we'd like for you to join a 9-man army."

I was even more excited. I was losing all reason and rationality. I didn't think about this at all. "Sign me up!"

"Excellent. Excellent. We just need you to sign here." He took out a piece of paper from the briefcase.

There were a bunch of words, but I pretended to read them to try to act smart. I signed it horribly. I was excited and in a hurry that my hands were jittery.

"Alright, so we'll be getting another guy in Massachusetts. So make the limousine like your home."

"Also there'll be another guy in there. We picked him up in Texas. So introduce yourself."

I got in the car and there was this man wearing an orange dome hat. I forgot what it was for. I felt a bit awkward. He looked like a sort of cool nerdy kid I used to punk at school. I said, "Hello."

"Greetings, Partner. I'm Dell"

"I'm Rick." I sat across from Dell. The two men sat at the very end. I got some Crite-Cola from a little built in refrigerator. It was pretty much grape soda. The limo started moving on its way to Boston, Massachusetts.

"So what did you do?" I asked awkwardly. "Can you shoot too?"

"Oh no. I can't do that. I am an Engineer. I have Eleven PhDs in science to put on my resume. I am into the Science of Engineering. I can build lots of things depending on the tools and parts I work with."

I noticed another figure all the way near the front. He or she was just fiddling with his/her thumbs.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Oh don't worry too much about him partner. He is also going to be apart of the team.

"Ahhh. Ok, that's good. Well… I'm going to sleep." It was still a bit awkward. I took off my brown helmet and lied on the seat and slept.


	3. Pyro Introduction

Pyro

There he was. The men observed him. This man whose name will be kept confidential. We'll call him _Unknown_.

 _Unknown_ was a firefighter. A brilliant one at that. He was the hero of his city, which will also be kept confidential. The women adored him, the men were jealous, and all the children wanted to become a firefighter as well. He was the best of his crew. He has saved many lives and put out many fires.

Back to the story, _Unknown_ was along on another one of his missions. It was pitch dark. There was a fire on the other side of town. The black suited men observed him. _Unknown_ and his crew sped off. The fire truck made it to the fire.

The men were still chasing them on car. They hid behind a bush and watched the beautiful, yet dangerous fire flicker and roar.

All the firefighters quickly went to their positions. They started taming the fire. The fire was hissing as the water hit. The fire was still big. _Unknown_ got information that there was still a teenager in the building. He rushed to grab a fire axe and some fire protection gear.

He just ran straight into the first door. And he broke the door. Inside, he looked around. He found the stairs and scurried up it. The fire was burning quickly. He started to hear crying. He looked around. He focused. He put his mind in his ear.

He could hear over the flickering and roaring of the fire, a child sobbing. He started moving a bit to the right to follow the noise. He went and pressed his ear against the wall. He got his axe and busted through.

The teenager was there. He looked so afraid. He couldn't keep his composure. He started to calm down when he saw _Unknown_ there.

 _Unknown_ said, "Don't worry kid, we'll get you out."

He gave the teen a gas mask.

The boy signaled that it worked, and stood up. The fire was getting worse. _Unknown_ looked to the window and it was just blocked by fire. He couldn't take the kid through there. He went downstairs with the boy. He looked around. All the exits were blocked. He saw one exit, but he had to jump over a bit of fire. He knew what he had to do.

 _Unknown_ proceeded to remove his fire protection gear. He knew the fire gear wouldn't fully protect him from the fire, but it'd be something. He strapped the gear onto the teen. The boy was as tall as _Unknown_ coincidently. It was pretty convenient. _Unknown_ explained that the boy had to jump over the fire and exit through the window.

The boy did so, but _Unknown_ was still stuck. He looked around, he knew the fire would tear this house soon, so his crew rescuing was out of the picture. All the crew could do was prolong the inevitable. They just sprayed the water from the outside. Many neighbors were already out watching, some teary eyed, either from sadness or from the smoke.

 _Unknown_ had to quickly think. He looked around, still no way for him to escape. He decided to follow where the teenager jumped from. He went back a bit to get a bit of a run jump. He started for it, he went for a dolphin dive over the fire, but.

 _Crash_

The ceiling fell onto him. All you heard were the cries and screams from _Unknown_. The men just stayed outside. They stayed there, hearing his suffering cries.

 _Unknown's_ crew put out the fire above where they believe Unknown is. They started picking up the fallen debris. They rescued him and immediately sent him to the hospital. He was messed up. He was burnt, bruised, and scarred.

He was rushed to the hospital with the men following the ambulance behind. He was sent to the Emergency Room.

A few days later, the men brought a suitcase. The room was full of "get well" cards and balloons. His wife was there.

"Excuse us, ma'am." The men said. "May we speak to your husband in private?"

"Why?" She said in a sad and angry voice. "Do you work for the fire department?"

The men already had that excuse ready, "Yes we are."

She left without further questioning.

"Excuse me _Unknown_ , we would like for you to join a specialized team. This team will consist of some of the best around the world. We already have everything almost prepared. We've been observing you to say, stalking you. We believe you have potential to be our men. You will be fighting a war, to be blunt. You may die, but we will try out best to provide the best medical situation for you."

 _Unknown_ sat there speechless. He didn't want to participate in a god damn war. Look at the condition he's in. All burnt and damaged.

"Uhhh. How do I put this politely? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" He said enraged. "Do you see the condition I am in? DO YOU THINK I'M FIT FOR WAR? And what makes you think I'm interested in fighting. I've been passionate about firefighting since I was a child."

"Hm. That's understandable. Have a nice day." One of the men said and they left.

 _Unknown's_ wife came back in and asked about it. He said it was nothing. He didn't want to tell her. He was thinking about it, what other place can he be useful in. For some reason, they wanted him. Would his crew still want him?

It turned night. His wife already left. He woke up in tears. He dreamed about what his life would be. He dreamed that he was hopeless, that there was nothing for him. He stayed awake thinking about jumping off. Or do something. He was on the first floor, the fall wouldn't kill him. He staggered to walk towards the window. He was adapting to standing up. He walked away from the window, he turned around and ran back to the window. He jumped up and went into fetal position into the window. He cracked the window, but passed out.

The next day, he went into another room. He went insane. He saw everything differently. Everything was a happy rainbow. The nurses called for the doctor. The doctor came by and analyzed him. He was insane. The doctors and nurses left him alone.

Later on in the day, the wife came. _Unknown_ didn't even acknowledged his wife. She was just a rainbow.

The same men came back again. They decided to persist even further after the circumstances. They already planned a way to manipulate _Unknown_ into joining the team.

"Hello again ma'am. We would like to sign your husband up for a medical program that can most definitely fix him. We just need a signature of himself, or his guardian. Which, he isn't in any capability to do so himself."

 _Unknown's_ wife looked at _Uknown_ again, and decided have him join it.

She signed the paper without glancing at the words. She wanted to help him as soon as possible. Her "wanting" was exploited by these men.

The men arranged for _Unknown_ to be set into a limousine and set off.

They took _Unknown_ to a facility and actually did heal him. They gave him more strength. He still looked the same as what the fire did, but he could run around now. He was still insane, they didn't want to fix that. They wanted to abuse, exploit this.

They brought him back to the limousine and went off to Texas.


	4. Demoman Introduction

Demoman

I was climbing up some rocks near the DeGroot Castle. I crossed over a log that acted as a bridge over a waterfall. I sat atop a rock and just stared at the castle. We were in big financial trouble. My parents are going to pass away soon and that'll leave me to lead the kingdom. I had no clue what to do. I needed to be the one to bring the kingdom back when my parents pass. We'd have to take over other kingdoms and pillage 'em.

I stay there for a few minutes, then decide to get up. I walk back to the kingdom. Our army is doing poorly, I was the best swordsmen there. We had to do something. I go back to the castle. I just sit up in my room, pissed off, depressed, nervous, scared. What word can I describe the feeling I have at the moment? I wasn't sure.

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!" Someone just screamed from the outside. I continue to hear crashing and screaming. Some of our finest archers came back, bloody and bruised. Our doctor will tend to them.

I ran onto our battlements. I stand on the battlements looking for the cause of this commotion. A arrow whizzes over my shoulder. Enemy archers are attacking us, they have their banners shown, as 4 boxes forming a bigger box. They blew there horns and began to attack. They continued to shoot their arrows. Some of our men went out to fight with their swords. We were absolutely getting destroyed. I went into the throne room.

"Father! Our kingdom is getting attacked!"

"My boy." He said tired, and slowly, "You must lead our army to victory. I'm afraid that I cannot go on any longer. I know you can do this."

I stood there, scared. I didn't want to go. What else could I do? I decided to go out. I grab my sword, but before I can leave.

"Wait my son. Take my golden sword. It is hand-crafted by the best blacksmiths." He hands me his golden sword. Now, I had to go. I must fight for my kingdom. For my parents. My mom hugs me before I go.

I run out there with my small army, and we start attacking. Up in our battlements our archers are lighting up there arrows and shooting down on them. There banners are burning down. They already took the town (point A on cp_degrootkeep) and the cliffside (point B on cp_degrootkeep). I went to the town first. Some Americans were there destroying the houses with pickaxes. I took my sword out and battled them. I swiped with all my power to his spine and chopped him in half. His blood drew upon the sword. The other American noticed this and brought his pickaxe up to swipe down on me. I bring my sword above my head in defensive position. His pickaxe and my sword collide. Sparks flew from the blades. I push upward and walk back into battle position. I was taught by my father. I knew how to handle a blade. I ran at him, screaming, and stabbed his heart. It felt good. I felt. I felt.

A rush.

I got my sword and ran out to battle. We already took back the cliffside. I chop their heads and cut down their banners. I go onto to stab their archers. I block their arrows with my sword and shield. I shield-bashed them and destroyed them. Blood was all over me.

Out the corner of my eye, I see my friend. He was on the floor. Arrow in his shoulder. I went to him.

"Tavish," he groaned, "I don't think I'll make it, lad. We won't be able to play golf anymore."

Tears were coming out of my eye as he died. I became sad. That saddness turned into anger. My rush grew.

I got up and ran at a archer. I cut him up. I stabbed him so many times. I brought my shield up and ran as fast as possible at a swordsman and bashed him in the head. He flew against a rock wall. I brought up my sword cut his head off. Another swordsman came up behind me, and I blocked. Pushed him away, and killed him. I went into their base of operations and killed anyone in my way. My shield was getting destroyed. All their swords and arrows were damaging it. I killed everyone and their leader was left. I wanted him to suffer. I brought up my sword and stabbed his feet. I swung my sword and decapitated him. His head flew.

The battle is over. We won. I went to the castle bloody.

The next day, a black suited man came to the kingdom. They walked in, while everyone else was looking at him. He was looking for me.

"Excuse me, Tavish Finnegan DeGroot."

I turned and he wanted to talk to me in private. I brought him into a room where we can talk.

"We would like you to join our team. Sign here and you will be sent to be trained and fight others. We need you for our own war."

"What!? I can't join your team. I have a kingdom to run. We are in a horrible financial problem."

"Oh no worries with that. We will control your kingdom. We can provide money and better weaponry to your kingdom. In fact, we can set ourselves in here. We'll help your parents in their old age and defend your kingdom. So, is there any other problems that we can fix?"

"When can I start?"

"As soon as you sign this contract."

I did it. I signed my life into the team without reading it. He brought me to an airport and left some of his workers to control the kingdom. I left my kingdom to join a team.

I got onto the plane and slept.


	5. Heavy Introduction

Heavy

It was a few weeks before my big boxing match. My friends and I just went out to have some fun. We basically ate a bunch of food. I ate a lot of sandwiches. We had a nice sandwich eating contest, it was too easy to win. For the rest of the day, we went to a gun shooting range. I was always fond of guns. Maybe even to the point of loving guns.

"Hey Misha!" My friend called, "Get a load of this."

I came over and saw a beautiful mini gun. I looked at the gun shop owner.

"Go ahead and touch it, but don't scratch it."

I rolled the barrel. It was smooth. It was amazing.

"May I..." I started, "...carry it?"

"Well if you can, it weighs quite a lot. It weighs around," he looks up into the air to look for the answer, "150 kilograms."

I start lifting it. I can already bench press 200 kilograms, so it was fairly easy.

The owner looked surprise. "Wow. You must be mighty strong carrying that much and barely breaking a sweat."

I really wanted to try out the mini gun. "May I test it out?"

"Well, if you can pay for it. It costs around 12980564 (or $200,000) to fire the mini gun, for 3 seconds."

I looked away disappointed. Of course I can afford it, but it'd be a waste. My friends saw my looks, and decided to pay for it.

We went to the shooting range. A target was set up for me. I held out the gun and aimed it at the target. I breathed in and revved it. I loved the whirring sound it made. The spin was already messing with my aim. I adapted and started firing. Inside my head, I start counting. 1. The gun felt so powerful. 2. 3. The target was destroyed. I stopped revving it.

"Wow. You're a great shot too. I'm sorry to say you'll have to pay for it. You can buy the gun too if you want? It'll cost you though."

"No, maybe another time. Thanks my friends."

They looked back to me and smiled.

"Don't mention it." One of my friends said, smiling.

"Yeah, your welcome." Another said, nodding.

To end this wonderful night, my friends took me to eat some buffalo steak. It was pretty good.

For the next few weeks before my boxing match, I was just training myself. I did have a personal trainer and I was really pushed by him.

Now, it is the boxing match and I had to defeat Dmitry. I had my gloves set up and the match started. He went for the first punch, but i successfully blocked it. And to follow up the block, I go for an uppercut. He goes back. He shakes it off and goes for a punch hitting my face. I wasn't able to react on time for that. He followed that up with a couple punches to my arm. I go for two left hooks and a right hook. I go for another left hook and another uppercut. Boom. I'm on a roll. I go for a left hook and he dodges it, giving him the chance to hit my left part of my chest. He follows up with a bit more punches. I punch him in his face. And do an uppercut. He gets knocked out.

(Now I can continue writing down the punches, but I really don't want to, so here is the end.)

Dmitry and I are both bloody, ready to knock out. I go for a punch and he blocks it with his glove. He hits me clean across my face. I almost tip over, but I ignore the pain, and go for a straight punch towards his face, he wasn't expecting it and I punch it. My glove made contact with his face and he flew back onto the ropes. I won.

After the match, I get approached by a black suited man. "Hello, Mikhail. I saw your fight, and I got to say I'm impressed. You are an amazing boxer. But, that's not the only reason I'm here for." I look at him bewildered. "I want to sign you up for a team. You're going to fight in a war for land and we believe you have the skills necessary to join the team."

"What?! I'm a boxer, are you crazy?"

"No, I'm completely sane. We can bring into your desires. If you join by signing this contract, we will provide you with the mini gun you wanted at the store you were at a couple weeks ago."

"How did you know?"

"Well, we can provide you that mini gun and many other amazing mini guns. We can also provide many sandwiches and steaks. We have some of the finest guns. So, what do you say?"

I was really tempted, but. I have to do it. That mini gun costs a lot, and there are other mini guns that may cost even more. I had to take this chance, this opportunity.

I signed and he brought me to the airport. This was it, I would get to use some of the most powerful mini guns ever.


	6. Engineer Introduction

Engineer

"Hey Dell!" I hear someone call my name.

I turn and see my friend, "Oh, hey Ethan."

"Want to come to Jason's barbecue?"

"Oh dag nabbit naggit daggit damn it. I forgot about that. I'll have to pass."

"Oh why?"

"I entered the Supreme Robot Battle of Greatness Competition also known as SRBGC. The prize is $1,000."

"Oh wow, what a mouthful. Share me some of the money? Well good luck and see you later." He says sadly, but still smiling as he walks away.

"Oh also," he adds, "when is it?"

"Next week." I respond.

"Okay, I'll be there, good luck."

So, with that, I start on the project. I decide to build a standing still turret. I made blue prints of the turret. It'll be on a standing tripod and will be shooting a bullet a second. The bullets will be coming out of a short, 2 inch barrel. The barrel will be on a small rectangular box with a red detector next to it, to find the enemy robot. Inside the box will be a program in order to make the red detector work and in turn, make it shoot. The program will also make it move a bit from left to right, just to show that it works. In the back, there will be a sort of circular cylinder to carry the ammunition. The box and cylinder will be connected to each other. The box will be on the tripod in order to be turning around in case the bot it'll be facing moves behind. That is the basic blueprints of the turret.

I start to get the supplies. I need 9 millimeter bullets, a basic tripod, and a bit of scrap metals.

I went to a gun shop first.

"Howdy, partner." I say to the cashier, presumably the shop owner.

"Howdy, what can I do for ya?"

"I'd like some 9 millimeter bullets."

He went into the back. I just waited there for a bit. Counting the seconds. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12.

He came back with a box, which I'm assuming to be 2 inches tall and 5 inches wide.

"This alone will cost you $85. 450 rounds."

"I'll take 1." My head grazes through the room just right now. I see some fine looking pistols. "Can I also get a semi-automatic pistol?"

He took out three. "This one is $249.99. This one is $599.99. And this one is $759.99."

"I'll take the $249.99 one."

I paid for it and went on my way. I headed to get some scraps. I went to some recycling centers just collecting some scrap metal. They all happily gave me some. I decided not to buy the tripod since I used a lot of my money at the gun shop. I would have to use the scrap metal I got from the recycling centers.

Now, I made blue prints and got all the resources I need with 3 weeks left. I went to my garage and started working. I started with the tripod. I had to correctly aline the scrap and also leave space in order for the sentry to turn. I need to also make the tripod be strong enough to carry a probably 15-30 pound sentry. With the tripod done, I now had to make the turret itself. I started to make the outer area. It was pretty easy with all the scrap metal I collected. I already knew how to make a barrel to keep ammunition and how to make it shoot out. Now, I needed to make a program for it. I quickly made one. Damn, my majors in engineering went well for me. I got eleven hard PhDs in Engineering. Too easy. I installed it, and loaded some test bullets.

I went to the store and bought some old phones that costed like $10. I activated the sentry and put threw a phone over. The sentry shot once and hit the phone, but stopped shooting. I was bewildered. I looked into it, and I realized that I put the glass where the detector in wrong. Actually, I used the wrong one. The glass I used only detected whatever was in front of it, but didn't make it follow it. I bought the new one and installed it. It worked fine. It had peripheral views and could even detect behind it. So all the phones were destroyed. I deactivated the sentry and prepared for the big day.

I had a week 'til the competition and I spent it sitting in a chair and drinking beer.

Today is the SRBGC. I was ready, I already had my robot ready for battle. I brought extra scrap in case I needed to repair. There were 15 other competitors. I was up against Mark first. I placed my turret. He placed his small robot that he controls. He basically bolted a pistol onto a RC and had two controllers, one to control the RC and one to control the gun. I had a remote control just to activate my sentry. Luckily there were glass barriers, so my sentry wouldn't be shooting other people's cell phones.

He was ready and so was I. As soon as the bell rang, I activated the turret. It starts firing at Mark's robot. Mark panicked and just continuously hitting the shoot button. He got a couple shoots out, but only 2 hit my turret. By then, my turret destroyed his robot. I deactivated my turret.

I repaired my turret and refilled the ammunition.

The next battle, I was against Cheryl, she had an impressively made bot. She had a trackhoes as wheels (You know, the one on excavators). She had some, I'd assume bullet resistant glass. The glass had a bit of an opening for the gun, which was a pistol as well. We set up our buildings and it started. My sentry just shot at the glass. The glass started cracking. But, at this point, my sentry already took a lot of damage. I just had to hope that it would keep shooting. The glass broke apart. The other robot continued to fire, but then it ran out of ammunition. Apparently, it had a really slow reload, this gave my turret the opportunity to get some free shots. Cheryl's robot got disarmed by my turret continually shooting at the gun to break it, and mine just continued to fire. Her's eventually broke down, so that it was clear enough to the judges. She already gave up, since she lost her gun. I deactivated my turret.

I repaired my turret and refilled the ammunition.

Next battle, I was against Dave. Dave had an RV car and a giant knife on top that can be controlled by remote. We set our robots and I activated mine, his got destroyed instantly. I deactivated my turret.

I repaired my turret and refilled the ammunition.

Next battle. Last battle, I was against a guy named Jake. I took a look at his robot, it had a flamethrower and double knives on it's side that continuously moved. Since it was the last battle, our battlefield was a bit more battlefieldy like. There were slight inclines and declines, and ramps. Against his robot, I thought, _"Well damn. I'm screwed._ " We set up the robots. My heart was pounding fast. I still had a little bit of faith. A little bit. The bell rang, his robot went off to the side for a flank. My turret already detected his robot and started shooting at his- _in hindsight, it would've been better if he went straight for me_ -robot. I got a few picks, but he was speeding off a ramp, his robot went over mine, but at the bottom of his robot, there were retractable knives, and his scratched my turret. My turret pushed his robot a bit more higher, he would've knocked my turret down. He turned, still taking fire, and sped towards me using the flamethrower, he tackled mine and burnt my turret a bit. My turret was knocked down! He did a few victory laps, cheering himself. I screamed, "OH DAG NABBIT NAGGIT DAGGIT DAMN IT!" He made a mistake, he brought his robot in still the range of my turret's sight, and my sentry took 2 shots at his and destroyed his. Apparently, my turret was still active, but was knocked down. I WON!

I won the competition and the $1,000 prize. I went to my friend Ethan, and we celebrated by grilling some bacon.

The next day, I woke up to someone ringing my bell. I look and two black suited men were standing there. I open the door.

"May we enter?"

"Uhh. Sure."

I let them into my living room.

"Now what's all this about?" I asked.

"Let's get to the point, we want to assign you to a team. We believe your abilities in engineering will aid us greatly."

"An engineering team?"

"Oh no. It's way bigger. We're about to fight a war. We need people like you. You are highly skilled in engineering, and we saw your battle yesterday, your can build better buildings with our help."

"How can you help me?"

"We are apart of Mann Co. We have the supplies. You provide your skill."

"You'll be a part of a team of others, we're still going to get them. We have you second, then we'll get the other 2 in the US right now. We already have 1 waiting in the limousine, the other 5 you'll meet at a later time."

I thought for a bit. This means I'll have to leave my home. I'll have to leave my friends. This is an amazing opportunity to build amazing buildings. "What am I exactly fighting for?"

"For land."

"That's it? We'll have bloodshed for land." I still had to think, though the fight for land was completely idiotic, the buildings. I can do great things. "Will I work with others? In building?"

"Well, there is a scientist we have in Germany, but he's mainly in the medical field. So do you accept?"

"Hell yes!" This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I signed the contract and was sent into the limousine. I brought a guitar and some alcohol for the ride. When I went into the limousine, I saw a man in a firefighter suit and had a fire resistant mask.

"Hello?" I say.

"Oh he doesn't talk much, don't worry too much about him, he's your teammate." One of the men said. We were off up north to the midwest as they told me. I played my guitar for the ride.


	7. Medic Introduction

Medic

I was at my job in a German hospital, you know just minding my business. Then, they fire me. Crazy, ja? They just kicked me out for no apparent reason at all, they grabbed some security guards and the security guards grabbed me and threw me out. I have no clue what I did. I did my job today.

First, I woke up as normal, I went to work. I did my job. What else did I do? Oh right, a man on a hospital bed was right outside an operating theatre. I decided, I can help him. I took him and rushed passed the hallway. I went into another operating theatre. I set him up and wondered, _What is wrong with him?_ I couldn't really find the answer. I decided to give him an X-Ray. I thought _What would it be like if a human didn't have their skeleton?_ I decided to find out. I started to get to work on him. I cut off his skin and separated it from his skeleton. Moments after I finished, the security guards took me away, calling me crazy and threw me out of the hospital and revoked my medical license. It was a pretty successful procedure too.

I had to remove carefully remove all his organs and his skin off and keep the bones intact. I started with the organs. I cut open his stomach and didn't really do it neatly. As soon as I stabbed into him, blood squirted up my arm.

"Oops," I realized, "I forgot to wear gloves."

I washed off the blood and put on some gloves. And I continued with the procedure. Back to the organs. I continued to messily cut open his stomach. I had to pinch away the skin. I went off to get a nearby container to hold the organs. I began with the intestines. I yanked out the intestines and threw them into the container. I saw the heart beat slowly underneath the lungs and ribcage. I had to cut off the connection for the actually stomach organ. Blood was flying all over the place. Blood squirted onto my glasses, on the roof, and fell on the floor. If you had a weak stomach, you'd just instantly vomit. The ribcage would be hard to remove, since it was bone. I just got a bone saw and started sawing it. I did the same motion for a bit. I cut way to take out the lungs. Everything was cleared away except the heart. The heart was no longer beating. I grabbed at the heart and started pulling furiously. I pulled to the left, and to the right. Blood seethed out from the heart. I tore the heart away from the blood vessels. And I shot the heart into the container full of all the other organs. The container was just a mess of blood and organs.

Now, I took out all the organs from his body, now I have to remove the arm and head, to set the skeleton free. The skin, was easy, I just did the same as I did for the other parts and tossed his skin aside. The brain would be hard, though I completely wrecked his ribcage, I wanted to keep his skull slightly intact. I carefully cut off the top and made a cap for his skull. The brain was there, I just named the parts of the brain, in the sing-song voice my teacher taught us, "Cerebrum, Cerebellum, and the Brain stem."

Then with each word, I proceeded to make marks to cut out. I pulled out the cerebrum, then the cerebellum, and lastly the brain stem.

Now I had a full skeleton. I left it there; I was going to go back to it, but as I was walking the halls: People just stared at me funny. I looked down on me and saw I was still covered it blood. I turned around and some guys slowly walked into the room where I did my operation. I shrugged it off and continued walking. I went to my desk, awaiting a new patient. I sat there, bored. So, I stood up and walked around. I grabbed some ambulance keys, I was planning on taking it out for a drive. Then, two men just grabbed me and took away my license as a doctor. They started yelling random crap at me like "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD SEPARATE A SKELETON FROM SOMEONE'S BODY!" "YOU'RE FIRED!" and my favorite: "ARE YOU CLINICALLY INSANE!" Oh boy, they don't know that I did it for science. They haven't realized yet. So they just threw me out of the building. I walked away. Blood was still on me. I heard sirens coming by, I thought, _Oh boy another patient?_ I realized they are cop sirens. I was still walking to my car, then I see my old boss pointing in my direction, talking to the officers.

I right away new I was going to be arrested. I looked around and there was an ambulance. My car was still far away, so I broke into the ambulance. I remembered I had the keys and I drove off. The police officers ran towards their cars. I was already off. I escaped.

I took a bone saw out of the ambulance and ditched the ambulance.

So now, we are back at this point. I have no clue what to do now. They took away my medical license and probably tore it to shreds by now. I need to find a new calling in life.

But, I couldn't. That medical license was all I had. I'm now a wanted criminal. I am stuck in my apartment. If I left, I'd get arrested. For some reason, my landlord didn't report me, maybe because he didn't watch the news. I'm not sure.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

Constant knocks came upon my door.

 _Shit_ , I thought, _it's my landlord. I'm about to get arrested._

I grab the bone saw and slowly creep up to the door. The knocking still continued. I slowly reach for the handle and open the door. I swing it open and go for a swing with my bone saw at a man. The man at the door was in a black suit and had a briefcase with him. He swiftly dodges the saw by sidestepping out of the way. The bone saw hits the wall.

"Whoa, calm down." the man said in a nervous voice. "I'm not here to arrest you. I just need to talk to you. May I come in."

I just stare at him, still holding the bone saw stuck in the wall. "Okay."

We both go into my small apartment.

"Well, I want to hire you."

I was already hooked.

"I know that you are now a wanted criminal, but we can't clean your slate if you choose to accept this."

"I agree." I said without hesitation. "Please hire me."

I started to think about it, "Wait, why would you want to hire me? I'm a wanted criminal. Wouldn't that be a danger?"

"Oh, I disagree. Well actually. I do agree that that is dangerous, but that is perfect for this job."

"What's the job?" I say slowly.

"Oh, you will be a war doctor. A battle doctor. You will be on the front lines with others and will combat another group of people. We will start your training, but we'll have to fly you to the United States."

"What are we fighting for?"

"Land." He takes out a packet and a pen out of the briefcase. He points to the bottom with then pen, "Sign here."

I take the pen and skim through the document. We'll be fighting for land, and if I sign the document they own me. It does pay well though.

 _Fuck it._ I thought. Might as well. I signed it and he took me to his limousine.

"Ok, so we'll be heading over to a private jet right now, we'll fly over to the United States and you'll meet 8 others."

 _Damn._ I thought, _a private jet? This group must be loaded._

"So, who are these 8 others?" I ask.

"They are just people. We have been observing each one of you and we believe that you all have potential. So yes, I have been stalking you, and you seem like an excellent crazed battle medic."

"Oh, why danke."

We went to the jet. The jet has been on an empty field. We got into the jet, and he had me sit down across from him.

"I want to do a little interview before we get there, it's just a few questions. Is that fine?"

"Uhh, sure." I responded.

"Ok, well, we'll have an engineer as one of the team members. He'll need help with his buildings and designs, can you be an assistant to him? Just be his science buddy?

"Well, I guess I can do that."

"How friendly are you? Sorry, let me rephrase, how social are you?"

"I would say decently. I have never met a person that has I hated or a person that hated me."

"Ok good, how well are you with working with others?"

"If you mean with the engineer, I believe I can."

"No, no. Well, you'll find out later on what I mean by working with others."

"That is all." He added. "It wasn't that much. Ok so just relax, enjoy the private jet and we'll meet he 8 others in the US."

His phone beeped. He picks it up.

"Hmm. Looks like they are now getting the Irish man."

I look up, "Vat?"

"Oh, we had to persuade each one of you. Sometimes we'd have to make our own situation. For you, you did your own situation on your own terms. The Irish man, we had to trigger his situation. We already got everyone on their way to Virginia. All we need is this man."

"Oh. Okay."

And we were off.


End file.
